Ley
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque suficiente era con uno luchando contra delincuencia, ahora, dos con el mismo rostro y en el mismo lado de la ley era terrible.
1. Juez de Acero

**"Ley"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque suficiente era con uno luchando contra delincuencia, ahora, dos con el mismo rostro y en el mismo lado de la ley era terrible.

 **Nota:** AU. Menma & Naruto.

 **-/-/-**

 **"Juez de Acero"**

Para él no era fácil tener que lidiar día con día con la peor escoria de la tierra. Trataba casos de toda índole porque se sentía plenamente convencido de su vocación.

Su deber era que los malos quedaran en las cárceles hasta morir, o al menos lo intentaba. Ser uno de los jueces más jóvenes le había costado mucho, lo suficiente para levantar la envidia de los adultos, el odio de sus iguales y la admiración de los más jóvenes.

Ladeó su rubia cabeza mientras tomaba los documentos del próximo caso, según las evidencias recopiladas podrían conseguir unos cuantos años en prisión para el culpable, no podría recomponer la vida de la víctima, pero sí que podría darle la satisfacción de saber que el culpable pagase.

Lo peor es que era un "pez gordo", el culpable era hijo de un importante empresario de la ciudad, pero eso nada tenía que ver consigo, aunque aquello significaban problemas no solo para sí sino también para quienes le rodeaban, éstos ya estaban habituados; cuando escogió su carrera todos sabían que era un hueso duro de roer.

No permitiría que un inocente pagara por un culpable o viceversa. Evitaba lo mas que podía los reenvíos de los casos y trataba de obtener todos los detalles _(incluso los más pequeños)_ para poder dar un juicio justo.

Acarició su cuello mientras abría el portafolio, la imagen anexa al frente del mismo le hizo fruncir su ceño.

 _"La víctima presenta hematomas en todo su cuerpo y laceraciones en sus brazos y piernas, en su muslo izquierdo tiene un agujero que casi perfora el hueso. Se confirma que el arma con la cual se realizaron las laceraciones y el agujero fue con la misma arma: un destornillador..."_

Su mirada se torno más dura a medida que iba leyendo. Violada varias veces y golpeada, casi muere. Escapo del último asalto cuando golpeó a su atacante con una botella que provocó varias heridas en el rostro del victimario.

—Hay que ver cosas... —murmuró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de liberar un poco de tensión. Respiro profundamente. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

Sabía que era poco probable que la víctima quisiera ir al juicio, pero era necesario. Necesitaba su testimonio, aquello en conjunto con las pruebas harían que el bastardo quedará para siempre en prisión, aunque probablemente ella no quisiera o su familia y era comprensible.

A nadie le gustaba tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a la persona que destruyó tu vida, chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba pero tendría que, de ser necesario, forzar la presencia de la víctima y a la vez, testigo.

Entrecerró sus ojos, un testigo. Volvió a hojear los documentos, buscando con sus ojos bien instruidos a buscar aquella palabra que resaltará entre todas las demás.

—Menma —el aludido detuvo su búsqueda al escuchar aquella voz, girando su cabeza en dirección a la misma.

—Sakura —musitó él en voz baja, con el ceño más fruncido que antes—. Te he dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar —espetó con suavidad.

—No sé cuantas veces querías que tocara la puerta —bufó ella, entrando a la estancia —te he estado llamando desde hace un rato —se acercó a él depositando una taza de té en un pequeño espacio en la mesita baja.

Él pareció ligeramente sorprendido y ella enarcó una ceja.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la atenta mirada de ella—. ¿Qué? —cuestionó después de un rato bajo su atento escrutinio.

—No permitas que este caso te absorba demasiado —señaló ella —incluso tu madre ha venido a verte y ni siquiera has asomado la cabeza fuera de aquí —Menma cerró sus ojos fuertemente y respiro hondo.

—Maldición —miró el reloj en su muñeca—. ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! —exclamó, tratando de ponerse de pie pero ella lo empujó por el pecho y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo—. ¿Qu-?

—Tú madre ya duerme —bufó —y yo haré lo mismo dentro de poco —se apartó un poco —tu cena se encuentra en el horno —se hizo un corto silencio entre ambos—. No permitas que este caso te atrape —le dedicó una mirada de reojo y se marchó silenciosamente mientras Menma sentía que había fallado en algo más importante que encontrar a un testigo.

 **-/-/-**

Sakura acarició sus sienes mientras se sentaba en la cama, ¿cuán difícil era para aquellos dos idiotas anunciar que al menos estaban vivos?

Comprendía perfectamente sus trabajos, mientras uno se la pasaba fuera buscando a aquellos que deberían ser juzgados, el otro se la pasaba metiendo en prisión a quienes eran llevados a juicio; y al menos a este último lo veía más que al primero.

Se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras pensaba en Menma. A pesar de su juventud, había establecido desde muy temprana edad lo que quería ser, más aún después de que su padre fuese asesinado cuando tenía diecisiete años. Había trabajado arduamente todos aquellos años para encontrar al culpable del asesinato de su padre sin éxito, pero por mientras, se encargaba de darle justicia a aquellos que podía.

No era de extrañar que muchos buscarán matarlo, no era alguien a quien se pudiera sobornar o atemorizar, ni siquiera las amenazas de muerte valían, no cuando sabía que estaba en el camino correcto. Se recostó en la cama, recordando que hacía unos pocos años atrás Kushina-san había sido secuestrada con el fin de atemorizar a Menma y evitar que encarcelara a un pilar de la trata de blancas.

Recordaba el rostro de Menma cuando lo llamaron, sus rasgos endurecidos y su mirada fría.

— _"Hagan lo que quieran, hacer esto solo hace que quiera colocar una sentencia aún mayor en la cabeza del convicto"_ —había dicho con lentitud y claridad; en ese momento pensó que Menma era un monstruo. Incluso los secuestradores sonaron sorprendidos y estupefactos cuando le gritaron si estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como para arriesgar la vida de su familia por dictar una sentencia.

Las siguientes palabras que dijo la hicieron estremecer en aquel entonces y aún lo hacían:

— _"La justicia debe prevalecer por encima de todo y todos, aún a costa de ciertos sacrificios. La justicia es inamovible"_ —y corto la llamada.

Recordaba con perfecta nitidez todas las cosas que llamó a Menma, incluso los policías que estuvieron allí localizando la llamada se sintieron ultrajados porque su necesidad de justicia implicará incluso sacrificar a su familia, de allí se había ganado el apodo "juez de acero".

— _"¡¿Vale tan poco la vida de tu madre que prefieres sacrificarla como un peón?!"_ —le había gritado antes de pegarle una sonora bofetada.

Jamás se había sentido tan mal como en aquel momento y, encima de todo, el otro idiota tampoco hacia gala de su presencia.

— _"¿Crees que permitiría que mi madre muriera a manos de algún bastardo? Já, suficiente tuve con la muerte de mi padre"_ —Menma alzó su intensa mirada azul hacia ella—. _"¿Me crees tan sediento de hacer justicia para sacrificar incluso a mi madre?"_ —negó con su cabeza—. _"Habría esperado esta reacción de todo el mundo, menos de ti, Sakura"_ —había finalizado con el dolor reflejándose en su mirada mientras tomaba su móvil que sonaba incesantemente.

Sakura se acostó de lado en la cama, sintiéndose pequeña, muy pequeña, justo como lo había hecho en aquel entonces. Sus palabras la sorprendieron pero no hicieron menguar su angustia ni su enojo.

— _"Ya hemos sacado a mamá..."_ —la voz casi idéntica a la de Menma, que salía de su móvil en altavoz atrajo la atención de todos—. _"Esta tranquila y sin un rasguño, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de esos malditos bastardos..."_

— _"¡Naruto...!"_ —se escuchó la voz de fondo de Kushina regañar enérgicamente a su otro hijo por su lenguaje.

— _"Puedes proseguir con tu juicio con tranquilidad hermano, llevare a mamá a casa de los Uchiha y me reuniré contigo en el tribunal..."_ —Naruto había hecho una pausa mientras su madre seguía regañándolo—. _"¡Joder mamá, sí que son unos malnacidos hijos de puta...!"_ —exclamó con energía sin importarle si lo estaban escuchando o no — _"¡voy a romperle el culo a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, no voy a hablarle bonito a un maldito bastardo!"_

Luego Menma le explicó que nunca había pensado sacrificar a su madre, solo había ganado tiempo para que Naruto y su equipo localizaran el lugar y pudiesen rescatarla, incluso había admitido que había sido un riesgo de 50-50, pero habían logrado el cometido con éxito.

Al final Menma consiguió cadena perpetua para el convicto pero el apodo nunca lo abandonó, incluso hasta estos días. Abrazo su almohada mientras seguía recordando.

A pesar de que Naruto había rescatado a su madre, ellos no lograron verse, apenas si logro atisbarlo cuando llegaba al tribunal de justicia aquel día, él y Menma hablaban con otros jueces, rodeados por unos cuantos guardias. Recordaba el contraste entre ambos.

Mientras Menma llevaba uno de sus trajes hechos a la medida en color gris acero, la camisa pulcra, la corbata perfectamente anudada y colocada dentro de su traje, Naruto llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y jeans que habían visto días mejores. Y su rubio cabello revuelto.

Había querido acercarse pero no era el momento y aunque pensó que lo volvería a ver al salir del juicio se sintió grandemente decepcionada cuando no fue así.

—¿Cuánto más vas a huir, Naruto? —murmuró con suavidad, pensando si el rubio menor tampoco en aquella ocasión regresaría.

 **-/-/-**

—Existe un testigo y quiero que descubras quién es —murmuró Menma, mientras miraba una de las fotografías del caso.

—¿Testigo? No recuerdo haber leído nada de un testigo —respondió con sequedad la voz al otro lado de la línea—. ¿No estarás confundiendo el caso?

—No, no lo hago —Menma dejo la fotografía junto a los documentos y tomó un sorbo de su té ya frío—. Existe un testigo, es alguien a quien quieren mantener oculto —suspiró —quizá sea un menor —señaló.

—Está bien, verificare entre las personas cercanas a la víctima menores de dieciocho —tomó nota para hacer eso a primera hora en la mañana.

—Por cierto, ¿sabías que mamá está aquí...? —se hizo un silencio sepulcral al otro lado—. Eso pensé, Sakura ha venido hace unas horas a echarme una reprimenda por estar ausente, si eso es a mi, qué no te hará a ti cuando te vea.

—No va a verme —respondió el otro con sequedad al otro lado—. Llamaré a mamá para invitarla a comer, pero no pienso pisar esa casa con Sakura ahí.

—¿Cuánto más vas estar huyendo de ella? —refunfuño Menma—. Ya han pasado cinco años de aquello, deberías ser ya lo suficientemente valiente para poder enfrentarlo —soltó un bufido —sino quieres reconciliarte con ella, al menos déjame casarme yo con ella.

—Menma, mete un pepino donde no te alcanza el sol y deja de joderme —gruñó el otro rubio—. Que seamos gemelos no te da derecho a querer meterte bajo las faldas de mi mujer.

—Bueno hombre, tremendo momento escoges para decir que es "tú mujer", ya que durante todos estos años solamente lo ha sido en papel —Menma esbozó como pocas veces una sonrisa ladeada —yo podría hacerme pasar por ti, ¿sabes? Somos idénticos, ella ni lo notaría —rió.

—Ella sí que lo notaría —espetó el otro —no te metas, deja las cosas como están y no mires a Sakura con tus ojos lascivos —advirtió, antes de colgar.

Menma miró el teléfono un poco contrariado, ¿ojos lascivos? ¿Él? Soltó una risita mientras echaba sus cabellos hacia atrás. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que su hermano menor pudiera exorcizar a sus fantasmas del pasado y retomar su vida junto a Sakura, aunque él la deseaba como mujer, no la amaba, al menos, no como lo hacía su gemelo.

—Así que meter un pepino donde no me alcanza el sol, eh —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza de té frío.

Ya le preguntaría dónde exactamente era que se refería con ello, por ahora, debía seguir examinando su caso para apartar tiempo al día siguiente para compartir con su madre y evitar que Sakura lo tirase por la ventana.

Já, aquello seria gracioso: " _Juez de Acero muere porque su cuñada lo arrojó por la ventana de su casa, al final, no era de acero_ ".

Qué va, solo era un simple humano. Uno que gustaba demasiado de hacer justicia a los demás, mientras buscaba la suya propia.

Y lo lograría.

 **—¿Fin?—**

 **"Ley"** es un experimento que inicie el 11 de este mes _(tremendo)_ cuando trataba de exorcizar el pensamiento de que nunca he escrito algo con **Menma** en medio y que sería lindo experimentar con él.

No, no me basó en lo absoluto de lo que está aconteciendo en el **Anime** _(para quienes aún lo siguen)_ yo no lo sigo, pero tengo amistades que sí y ya me han dicho _(y he visto fotos)_ de que andan animando _(ajem, inventado, ajem)_ lo del **Tsukiyomi Infinito** y por ahí sale **"Menma"** , los personajes al más puro estilo de **RtN** solo que sin ser **RtN** _(cricricri)_.

En fin, este es un escrito proyecto que solo constará de dos capítulos _(shots)_. **Menma** y **Naruto**. La idea de que **Menma** sea el mayor me agrada y que sea juez más aún, no sé, tiene la actitud _badass_ para serlo.

 **Naruto** , bueno, él es un tío que se la pasa bebiendo de bar en bar y _cofcof_ , bueno, bueno, ya verán cuánto se emborracha en su correspondiente _shot_. La categoría es **M** porque tiene lenguaje soez y violaciones y eso. En el siguiente y último _shot_ entenderán mejor :D

¡Espero que disfruten mucho de este pequeño escrito y me permitan saber sus opiniones al respecto!

¡Ja ne!

 **PD:** No, no he olvidado **Seductora Inspiración** , aún trabajo en el, lamento no haber actualizado el mes pasado, pero ya pronto lo hago _(después del 15 porque es el cumple de mi mamá)_ , bye~~


	2. Ley Inquebrantable

**"Ley"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque suficiente era con uno luchando contra delincuencia, ahora, dos con el mismo rostro y en el mismo lado de la ley era terrible.

 **Nota:** AU. **Menma** & **Naruto**.

 **-/-/-**

 **"Ley Inquebrantable"**

—¿Cuánto más vas a estar mirando con mala cara la computadora? —preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Hasta que arroje la maldita respuesta que quiero —bufó en respuesta, mientras seguía mirando en los archivos del caso que llevaba con su hermano.

—Mirarla así no va hacer que lo haga más rápido, ¿sabías? —el rubio lo miró por encima de la pantalla con cara de pocos amigos.

—Shikamaru, si no tienes nada que hacer, lárgate —gruñó, mientras cerraba una carpeta y abría otra.

—Oye Uzumaki, sí que estas de mal humor —Shikamaru se puso de pie y le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su saco—. Yo no tengo culpa de que tengas horas con tu culo siendo violado por la silla buscando alguna pista —le espetó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en su boca.

Naruto le miró con sus azules ojos entrecerrados mientras murmuraba algo que sonó a _"gente que solo quiere joderme"_.

—Mierda, iré por una soda —Shikamaru rascó su nuca —estás peor que una mujer en sus días, joder, qué problemático —gruñó por igual, saliendo del despacho.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula mientras se echaba hacia atrás, reclinándose. Estaba harto, aquel caso lo tenía al borde de un colapso de nervios. La corazonada de su hermano mayor lo tenía de malas, porque él también lo creía así.

—¿Quién eres? —Murmuro para sí mientras seguía mirando fotografías del caso, el arma, las heridas, la sangre en el piso, pero no lograba ver nada que le hiciera " _atrapar_ " a un posible testigo—. ¿Dónde estás…?

Unos toques en la puerta apenas le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

—Hey —saludo el moreno desde la puerta.

—Hey, _teme_ —saludo el rubio enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —murmuro, con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, no estés tan a la defensiva —le arrojó una lata de café que Naruto atrapó al vuelo—. Shikamaru anda fumando como una locomotora diciendo que estas insoportable —el moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al rubio.

—No estoy insoportable —bufó Naruto mientras destapaba la lata de café.

—Sí, eso sueles decir cuando realmente estas de pesado —jaló la silla del escritorio de Shikamaru y se sentó junto a su amigo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó con seriedad—. ¿Has surgido algo con el caso?

Naruto volvió su mirada a la computadora y dio un par de clics.

—Menma tiene la corazonada de que hay otro testigo —señaló la imagen del cuerpo de la víctima todo magullado—. Si lo hay, no puedo ubicarlo —y su ceño se frunció aún más.

—¿Estás seguro que solo es eso? —Naruto miró a Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —espetó con sequedad.

—Tú expresión ha cambiado cuando has mencionado a tu hermano, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

—No ha pasado absolutamente nada —Sasuke le miró con cara de no creerle—. ¿Qué?

—Has respondido muy rápido —negó con su cabeza —te conozco muy bien Naruto, sí que ha pasado algo —puntualizó.

—Aunque así fuese, este no es el momento para hablar de ello —el rubio volvió su mirada al monitor y empezó a teclear con velocidad; Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—Es por Sakura, ¿verdad? —los dedos de Naruto se detuvieron un segundo en el teclado y Sasuke vio como apretaba la mandíbula—. Así que tengo razón...

—Sasuke —soltó con lentitud —no es un tema del que yo quiera hablar _justo_ ahora —soltó con frialdad.

El Uchiha se puso de pie y se aliso las solapas de su saco.

— _Justo_ ese ha sido el problema durante todo este tiempo, nunca quieres hablar del tema —movió su cuello de un lado a otro —deberías considerar darle su libertad total a Sakura —negó con su cabeza —ella merece ser feliz, ¿no crees? —el rubio fue a gritarle dos o tres cosas pero ya Sasuke se había marchado, dejándolo solo con sus atormentados pensamientos.

Naruto apoyó sus codos en el escritorio mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos para luego echar sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás mientras se reclinaba y miraba un sobre que se encontraba semioculto entre otros fajos de papeles.

—Su libertad, eh... —murmuró con pesar mientras apartaba un poco los papeles y leía el mensaje colocado al frente del sobre, _"acta de divorcio"_ , las palabras danzaban en sus ojos aún cuando volvió a esconder el sobre.

Quizá ya era hora de...

 _ **-/-/-**_

— _"¡No permitas que le pase nada a mi hija!"_ —la mirada decidida en aquellos verdes y familiares ojos lo hizo estremecerse.

— _"¡Jamás permitiría que...!"_

— _"¡Promételo, no permitas jamás que nada le pase a Sakura!"_ —lo mantuvo aferrado por el cuello de su camisa durante un rato mientras él trataba de detener la hemorragia de la herida en el abdomen del hombre de verdes ojos.

— _"¡L-lo prometo Kizashi-san, pero ya no hable!"_ —seguía haciendo presión para detener la hemorragia—. _"¡No debió arriesgarse por mi!"_ —le regaño con los dientes apretados mientras el hombre mayor seguía sonriendo.

— _"Es un sacrificio que hice por cuenta propia, muchacho"_ —sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que su expresión cambiara cuando un ataque de tos le sobrevino, escupiendo sangre—. _"E-es inútil, pequeño rebelde"_ —negó suavemente con su cabeza.

— _"¡No!"_ —negó Naruto fervientemente—. _"¡No digas tonterías, viejo tonto!"_ —las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. _"La ayuda ya viene en camino, no me dejes aquí viejo, reacciona..."_ —su voz se fue quebrando a medida que Kizashi negaba suavemente con su cabeza y su expresión se tornaba más y más apacible—. _"¡Sakura-chan jamás te lo va a perdonar! ¡No puedes morir antes de ver a tu nieto!"_ —le gritó.

La sonrisa de Kizashi se fue apagando mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla bronceada del rubio.

— _"Cuídalos Naruto y gracias"_ —fueron las palabras que salieron a trompicones de los labios de Kizashi mientras Naruto buscaba la forma de que se quedará consigo.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras sentía que su garganta dolía por aguantar el llanto y sus ojos picaban por querer derramar lágrimas.

— _"No debiste arriesgar tu vida por mi, viejo tonto"_ —no estaba llorando, pero su voz sonó rota. Había recibido varias amenazas de muerte por haber apresado al director de un banco que usaba el mismo para lavado de dinero y prostitución.

Ante la insistencia de las mismas incluso había enviado a Sakura con su madre a casa de su abuelo, un antiguo militar de la armada japonesa, Menma se había mostrado de acuerdo en que así fuera. Pero jamás había contado con que Kizashi hubiese decidido quedarse sin avisarle.

Menos aún que quisiera quedarse consigo y que las amenazas se tornaran ciertas cuando empezó un tiroteo frente a la entrada de su pequeño apartamento y aunque ambos se movieron aprisa y pudieron eliminar a los que estaban a la vista, no contaron con un francotirador desde el otro edificio.

Disparó, Kizashi lo vio y evitó que la bala le impactará usando su cuerpo como escudo, Naruto disparo en dirección al techo al notar lo que había sucedido pero era tarde.

Aquello fue un descuido que jamás se iba a perdonar. La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **-/-/-**

Abrió los ojos con espanto, controlando unas enormes ganas de gritar, hacía mucho que no soñaba con aquello.

El inicio de su tortura. Acarició el puente de su nariz y luego bajo los pies al suelo, debería buscar algo de tomar para calmar el ardor en la garganta. Se puso de pie sin molestarse en calzarse siquiera y salió de su pequeña habitación, cruzó la sala, pasó a la pequeña cocina y abrió la nevera.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio una botella de agua a medio tomar y bufó, mejor se tomaba una cerveza. Tomó una lata en la puerta de la misma y la abrió, dando un enorme trago a la primera. ¿Quizás debería tomarse la píldora para dormir?, gruñó en disgusto ante la idea de medicarse y termino la lata en otro trago, arrojó la misma al fregadero y decidió tomar el _sixpack_ y llevarlo consigo al sofá de su pequeña sala.

¿Cuánto más seguiría sufriendo por aquello? Destapó otra lata y dio un profundo trago mientras encendía el televisor. Si la culpa quedará solo en la muerte de Kizashi...

" _Pañales Huggies Active Sec..."_

Su atormentada mirada azul se quedó prendada un momento en el comercial de pañales. Él había soñado poder cargar a su pequeño, pegarlo a su pecho, disfrutar de ver a Sakura mimarlo, protegerlos.

—Pero no lo hiciste —murmuró, apretando la lata ya vacía y tirándola por ahí—. Dejaste que tú mujer cargara con la pena sola —abrió otra lata y soltó una risita sin pizca de gracia —eres despreciable, Uzumaki Naruto —se dijo a sí mismo, tomando el control remoto y cambiando el canal.

Si algo le debía a Sakura era justamente haberla abandonado cuando realmente lo necesitaba, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya no encontraba la forma de regresar a ella. Se recostó en el espaldar del sofá y pegó la fría lata en su frente.

Le había sorprendido y a la vez no cuando el acta de divorcio había llegado en su correspondencia un año y medio atrás. No llevaba nota alguna, nada. Solo ese vacío documento que la desligaría de su vida para siempre, ¿acaso ya no la había desligado de su vida hacia mucho, alejándose? Pero se negaba a firmarlo, se negaba a dejarla totalmente libre.

—Eres un pesado, Uzumaki —dio otro trago a su cerveza y apartó algunos mechones de su rubio cabello de su frente—. Solo déjala... —miró el documento en la mesita baja, lo había llevado consigo de la oficina, se deslizo hasta el borde del sofá y dejó la lata en el suelo mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría.

No se atrevió a leer más allá del nombre de ella y el suyo, resaltados por estar en negrita y deslizó rápidamente la mirada hasta el final. Busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró un bolígrafo en uno de ellos.

—Lo siento, Kizashi-san —musitó mientras garabateaba su firma sin mediarlo un segundo más. Dejó el bolígrafo encima del documento y se seco las palmas de las manos en las perneras de su pantalón y se puso de pie, llevando la lata a medio tomar consigo—. Ni la protegí a ella ni al bebé —dio un trago más —no cumplí mi promesa —sentía que dentro de sí su corazón era estrujado y que las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos pero no lloraba.

Ya incluso había perdido la capacidad de sentir casi en su totalidad.

 **-/-/-**

—Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada —fue el saludo matutino de Shikamaru cuando le vio entrar a la pequeña oficina.

—Y así ha sido —entró con unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos —estuve mirando los datos y las conexiones de la víctima —arrojó el portafolio con sequedad en el escritorio —es el hermano del acusado —se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo...? —Shikamaru le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza—. La coartada del chiquillo...

—Es falsa —Naruto alzó su dedo índice —cuando verificamos los vuelos que habían salido ese día —abrió sus ojos y se inclinó sobre el portafolio, sacando una lista de vuelos y asientos —la primera vez vimos que faltaba un asiento por ser ocupado en el vuelo hacia Taiwan —Shikamaru acercó su silla —luego, cuando fuimos a investigar, dijeron que el menor estaba de viaje, pero no era así —Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Sí lo fue —bufó, Naruto negó con su cabeza—. Pero nosotros...

—Me di cuenta de ello cuando pedimos los pasaportes —Naruto sacó la fotografía de dicha documentación —si miras aquí, el último sello fue para Inglaterra, con fecha de retorno un día antes de que se cometiera el crimen pero éste —señaló —también es el pasaporte del menor, indicando que salió a Taiwan el mismo día que se cometió el crimen, pero... —Shikamaru ya iba captando a lo que iba.

—A ambos pasaportes les falta el sello del otro país —señaló Shikamaru, acariciando su barbilla mientras Naruto asentía —uno de los pasaportes es falso y es el de Taiwan —buscó debajo de otros papeles —la imagen del aeropuerto que luego vimos del hijo menor de Hajikata fue un montaje de su viaje de regreso de Inglaterra —alzó otra hoja —Hajikata Tadao nunca piso el aeropuerto ni el día del crimen ni después —negó con su cabeza —fue todo un excelente montaje.

Shikamaru acarició sus sienes, tratando de captar la idea final del rubio.

—Aunque así sea, ¿cómo lo ubicamos en la escena del crimen? —cuestionó el castaño, señalando la foto del joven Tadao.

—Por el mismo testimonio de la víctima —buscó el mismo, que había sido escrito por el puño y letra de la víctima —puso aquí _"y cuando clavo el destornillador en mi muslo me retorcí de dolor, para acallarme el cubrió mi boca con su mano mientras me penetraba con fuerza, seguía moviéndome, quería liberarme y quería escapar del dolor que me estaba afligiendo..."_ —Shikamaru alzó una mano, pidiéndole parar—. ¿Qué?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? Es desagradable.

—Debo leerlo así para que entiendas a donde voy —gruñó Naruto —bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, si, _"él seguía murmurando cosas en mi oído, decía que le gustaba el contraste de mi sangre contra mi piel pálida, lo escupí en el rostro y él me golpeó con fuerza con el puño cerrado. Pensé que moriría, quería morir; entre mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sangre saliendo de mi boca lo vi, estaba frío viéndome con espanto..."_ —alzó la hoja —ella tachó eso y pidió otra hoja, donde rehizo todo de nuevo, sin añadir la parte de que vio a alguien observándola —Shikamaru alzó sus cejas.

—Así que...

—También está el factor de tiempo —se cruzó de brazos —entre el tiempo que ella logro escapar del depredador y se realizó la llamada a emergencias hay un margen de tiempo muy corto y ella estaba malherida —acarició el puente de su nariz —hay que una diferencia de cinco minutos entre el tiempo en que ella dijo que llamó y la hora en que realmente se recibió la llamada.

—Déjame adivinar —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja —fue cinco minutos antes del tiempo que ella dijo —Naruto asintió—. Así que ella, ¿lo está protegiendo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, él sigue siendo menor y supongo que a Hajikata padre no le agradaba la idea de sus dos hijos en la mira publica —acarició su cuello —sea cual sea el motivo, él es nuestro testigo no presentado.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo? —Shikamaru frunció su ceño, odiaba esas cosas.

—Sí, ve con Sasuke —acarició el puente de su nariz —traten de que su padre no se entere, dijo que hablaría con el alcalde la próxima vez que fuésemos a molestar a su puerta —advirtió Naruto con pesadez.

—¿Y de cuándo acá eso te atemoriza? —Shikamaru se había puesto de pie y se colocaba su saco color café mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca y créeme que no es para empezar ahora —cerró sus ojos mientras masajeaba suavemente su sien izquierda —solo quiero tener que evitarme el tener que mandar al alcalde al infierno, _de nuevo_ —bufó y Shikamaru soltó una risita.

—Lo que digas —Shikamaru negó suavemente con su cabeza antes de salir de la pequeña oficina.

Naruto respiro profundamente y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, iba justo a llamar a su hermano cuando vio en las notificaciones que tenía un mensaje de su parte. Le pareció extraño pero entro a la aplicación para ver el contenido del mismo.

—" _He sido arrastrado fuera de la oficina por hoy, ¿te unirías a nosotros?"_ —el corazón de Naruto se contrajo al ver la fotografía que le había enviado junto con el mensaje.

Por el paisaje asumió que era de algún centro comercial no muy lejano, Menma sostenía el móvil con una mano y con la otra rodeaba los hombros de su madre, que sonreía ampliamente abrazando a Menma y junto a su madre, con un aspecto de casi ni querer salir en la foto, estaba Sakura, su cabello rosado estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, a la altura de sus hombros y sus verdes ojos miraban con pena a la cámara.

Como si el no haber podido dormir por causa de ella más el caso en sí no hubiese sido suficiente. Estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa y le dolía en lo más profundo no estar al lado de ella.

Vio que Menma estaba en línea y que le enviaba una nota de voz.

— _ **¿Qué? ¿Tienes envidia por mi grata compañía, hermanito?**_ —pudo percibir la burla en el tono de su hermano mayor por medio segundo.

Sabía que Menma hacia aquello para provocarlo y aquel no era el día para dejarse engañar.

— _ **Se te nota en excelente compañía, yo solo dañaría el ambiente, además, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como otros**_ —dictó, enviando la nota de voz tratando de que el veneno no se notase mucho en su tono.

A diferencia de Menma, en realidad él no poseía tanto tiempo libre y tampoco se lo permitía.

— _ **Eh, que yo estoy aquí fuera a la fuerza**_ —espetó Menma — _ **pero deberías venir y al menos ver a mamá, socorre a tu hermano mayor que quieren arrastrarlo de compras**_ —suplicó al final de la nota con tono lastimero y Naruto soltó una risa seca y sin gracia.

—" _Lo siento hermano, pero ando investigando aún sobre el posible testigo, ya te dejare saber cualquier avance"_ —le escribió, bloqueando su móvil después de enviar dicho mensaje.

Ir a ver a su madre implicaría ver a Sakura y él no se sentía preparado para verla y quizás — _sacó el sobre con el acta firmada por su persona del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta_ —verla en definitiva, por última vez.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Qué dijo tu hermano? —preguntó Kushina mientras veía que Menma enmascaraba su pena y sonreía tenuemente.

—Dijo... —miró a ambas mujeres sentadas delante de sí —que tiene mucho trabajo y no tanto tiempo libre como yo —rió de forma muy suave, casi con melancolía.

—Dios, ese Naruto —bufó Kushina —le voy a dar su par de golpes cuando lo vea, ¡ya verá ese mocoso! —y chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano de forma amenazadora.

Por su parte Sakura suspiro con suavidad, había esperado con ansias la respuesta de Menma, incluso le habían sudado las palmas de las manos por el nerviosismo. La idea de ver a su " _esposo_ " se le antojaba casi como algo milagroso.

Se llevo una cucharada de su pastel a la boca mientras escuchaba de forma lejana las voces de Kushina-san y Menma hablando sobre el tema mientas su cabeza la llevaba muy lejos, a años atrás.

La muerte de su padre y luego su aborto natural. Un golpe seguido del otro. Ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de su pequeño y él se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre, el bebé y el pesar de ambos. Creía que se volvería loco.

Naruto se había prometido atrapar a aquel que había arruinado sus vidas y aunque logro meter a prisión a aquel que trato de matarle, no tuvo su consciencia tranquila. Un día sencillamente se levantó, dejó una nota y se marchó.

Hasta hoy. Todos los años recibía regalos de cumpleaños y navidad por su parte y viceversa, más nunca se veían, ella había intentado verlo un millón de veces, pero él lograba esquivarla. Ella sabía que él se sentía responsable de todo lo acontecido; su deseo era aliviarlo pero él no la dejaba.

—¿Sakura? —el llamado de Menma la trajo de sus recuerdos.

—Perdón, ¿si? —percibió que ambos Uzumaki le miraban con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —Kushina tomó la mano de ella con la suya—. Luces un poco cansada —añadió, frunciendo su ceño un poco.

Sakura no quería cargar a su querida suegra con más cosas, ya suficiente sufría con apenas ver a sus dos hijos y saber que uno de ellos vivía separado de su esposa.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? —su mirada se volvió hacía Menma, tan idéntico a su hermano menor pero tan diferente. Su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada y sus ojos habían perdido parte de la calidez que le habían acompañado durante casi todo el día.

—No, ni hablar, acordamos que íbamos a ir de compras —espetó, componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Ya habrá tiempo para descansar más adelante —añadió y Kushina la miró con preocupación, pero asintió.

Menma cubrió sus labios parcialmente con el frente de los dedos de su mano izquierda, ya que apoyaba el codo en el reposabrazos de su asiento mientras le dedicaba una mirada intensa a la pelirosada.

—¿Hmm? —Sakura volvió su verde mirada hacia él, pensando que le había dicho algo, pero Menma negó suavemente con su cabeza aunque su azul mirada no perdió nada de intensidad haciéndola sentir incómoda.

—Bueno, vamos entonces —Menma se puso de pie y tomó sus lentes oscuros de la mesa que contrastaban perfectamente con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones color beige —vayamos a que me torturen con sus compras —y sonrió de forma tenue.

Kushina se puso de pie y se aferró al brazo de su hijo mientras Sakura miraba con suspicacia la espalda del mayor de los gemelos Uzumaki.

¿Qué había sido aquella forma de mirarla...? Se puso de pie y siguió a los otros dos, con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

 **-/-/-**

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Se preguntó mientras apoyaba su frente en el volante. Debió dejarle solo un mensaje en el buzón de voz a Menma y verlo al día siguiente.

—" _Trae el trasero de tu hermano ahora mismo"_ —había gruñido el jefe de equipo, Morino Ibiki. Joder, como si fuera un maldito niñero.

Exhaló profundamente y chasqueó la lengua antes de sacarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta de su auto. Entrecerró sus ojos a la fuerte luz solar y frunció el ceño mientras buscaba sus lentes de aviador del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cerró la puerta de su Chevrolet Camaro SS y colocó el seguro, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta y empezó a caminar hasta adentrarse al centro comercial. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y sacó su móvil, marcandole a su hermano, si no tenía que ver a Sakura en ese preciso momento, se sentiría muy agradecido.

—Responde, maldición —gruñó, caminando para ver si lograba atisbarlo en alguna de las tiendas del primer nivel. Era raro que no respondiera su teléfono y más cuando era por trabajo, apretó la mandíbula sabiendo que de forma indirecta Menma había logrado su victoria personal en forzar un encuentro con Sakura después de tanto tiempo, porque no dudaba que al encontrarlo, también estuviese ella ahí.

Colgó la llamada de nuevo mientras miraba los nombres de las tiendas, ¿su madre tenía una tienda preferida? ¿Sakura? No lograba recordarlo y se recriminó por ello. Se detuvo frente a una tienda, recordando vagamente que en una ocasión fue con Sakura a una de la misma cadena pero en otro sitio, quizás...

Entró y miró a su alrededor, había mucha ropa femenina a su derecha y a su izquierda ropa de niñas, camino con aire ausente entre las mismas.

—¿Necesita ayuda...? —le preguntó una joven con rostro angelical, Naruto negó secamente con su cabeza.

—Equivocado —fue todo lo que dijo con su ronca voz, dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí, en aquella tienda se había comprado la ropa de premamá para Sakura. Apretó la mandíbula y decidió darle una última llamada a Menma, sino se iba a largar y que Morino despellejara a su hermano como mejor le pareciera.

Estaba caminando mirando el móvil para marcar cuando alzó brevemente su mirada, como por instinto. Ladeó un poco su cabeza cuando atisbo la figura de su hermano a pocos pasos de sí, al otro lado de la fuente central, su ceño se frunció y casi podía jurar que se rompería un diente por la forma en que los hacia rechinar.

Menma estaba inclinado sobre alguien y _Ohvayaqueno_ necesitaba ser un mago para saber sobre quién lo estaba, reconocería ese color de cabello en cualquier parte. Sintió un rápido subidón de emociones, ira, furia, dolor, pena, traición... ¿Le estaría válido partirle la cara a su hermano? Mientras buscaba la forma de no matarlo, se acercó lentamente.

" _Acaba de llamar al móvil de Uzumaki Menma..."_ lo dejo en altavoz y bastante cerca del oído de su gemelo. Tanto el rubio como la pelirosada dieron un tremendo respingo.

—Me preguntaba qué te tenía tan entretenido —Menma se volvió con lentitud y los ojos de Sakura le miraban fuera de sus órbitas.

—Herma... —pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Naruto estrelló su puño en pleno rostro de su gemelo.

—¡Menma! —Sakura lo sostuvo, evitando que cayera de lleno en el suelo.

—De-deja, que me lo tengo merecido —Menma se enderezó y se limpio el poco de sangre que le salía de la nariz por el golpe—. ¿No, hermanito? —musitó. Sakura miró a uno y luego al otro. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin pudiese ver a su esposo y fuese en tal situación.

Naruto apretó sus puños mientras sus labios eran apenas una línea pálida en su rostro.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a ella —su voz salió temblorosa, como si se contuviera.

—Y yo te dije que...

Naruto alzó una mano.

—Morino te llama —se volvió sin apenas dudar y empezó a caminar fuera del centro comercial, pasando de las personas que les miraban y señalaban.

Sakura quiso salir tras él, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada, ni una palabra, _absolutamente_ nada.

—Espera, ¡espera! —Menma la detuvo por el brazo —Sakura —la volvió hacía sí —lo siento —Sakura quiso zafarse de su agarre pero él solo lo hizo más fuerte—. ¡Sakura!

—¡Déjame! —se soltó de su agarre y le miró con furia y dolor—. ¡Maldita sea, Menma...! —y corrió en la misma dirección que tomó Naruto.

Menma apretó la mandíbula mientras la veía correr tras su hermano, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y se limpio la sangre que aún le salía de a poco.

—¿Qué hiciste, pequeño diablillo? —Menma se volvió y vio a su madre con los brazos cruzados, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo...

—Vi a tu hermano cuando se iba —se acercó a él y le quitó el pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre.

—Besé a Sakura —respondió con acritud, esquivando la mirada de Kushina —creo que merezco otro puñetazo por ello —suspiro —pero no lo pude evitar —susurró.

Kushina le pellizco una mejilla a su hijo y negó con su cabeza.

—Ve pensando cómo vas a arreglar este lío, que ya suficientemente enliado estaba hasta ahora —le regaño.

—Sí señora —Menma trago en seco y apretó los labios. ¿Qué carajos había hecho?

 **-/-/-**

Naruto acarició distraídamente los nudillos de su mano izquierda con la cual le había pegado a Menma dos días atrás.

La imagen de Menma besando a Sakura no se le iba de los párpados, provocando el sentimiento de querer golpearlo una y otra vez. No podía golpear al juez estando en el estrado, ¿verdad?

Su mirada se encontró brevemente con la de Menma, pero él la corto de inmediato, volviendo ligeramente la mirada hacia el lado del acusado. La mirada perdida del muchacho no era para nada parecida a la altanera que tenía al empezar el caso, pero ahora tenían algo a favor: la víctima y el testigo.

Había costado bastante convencer al joven Tadao de que colaborase, de que podría evitar que más jóvenes pasarán por aquello, aunque el temor hacia su familia y su padre en especial eran grandes, su deseo de hacer el bien era aún mayor que el temor a ser desterrado.

Minutos atrás había bajado del estrado el joven Tadao, bajo la mirada indignada de su padre y la perplejidad en el rostro aún en recuperación de su hermano mayor.

—Muy bien, tomaremos un receso de diez minutos —Menma dejo caer el martillo con pesadez y todos se pusieron de pie, incluyéndole. Vio que Shikamaru se acercó a los testigos para sacarlos de forma segura y decidió salir a tomar un café mientras el Nara se hacía cargo. Salio de la sala del tribunal en medio de un tumulto de periodistas que esperaban saber algo de lo que había ocurrido, dio respuestas esquivas y siguió bajando.

Con paso firme se dirigió a los pasillos del edificio de justicia donde sabía que ningún reportero podría molestarlo y busco la maquina expendedora de café.

Trataba de no pensar en aquello, pero la idea de que Sakura todo aquel tiempo hubiese tenido a su hermano de amante... Le dio un puñetazo a la maquina y soltó una retahíla de maldiciones.

—¿Sabes? Eso es justo lo que pasa cuando golpeas una máquina de metal y no mi cara —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su lata de café, dispuesto a marcharse sin decir ni media palabra.

No podía destrozar el rostro de su _hermano_ cuando aún tenía un juicio que atender, Menma tenía que dar gracias por tenerlo como hermano.

—¿Vas a irte sin decir nada? —espetó Menma con frialdad.

—¿Acaso hay algo que decirnos? —Naruto le miró por encima del hombro.

—Hermano, tu ley es un tanto torcida, ¿sabes? Cómo vas a saber lo que sucedió si no escuchas lo que te dice tanto el agredido como el agresor —murmuró y Naruto soltó un resoplido.

—Menma, ahora quiero todo, menos escucharte —empezó a jugar con la anilla de la lata de forma distraída mientra movía su cuello de un lado a otro.

—¿Ni siquiera a Sakura? —el movimiento del dedo de Naruto sobre la anilla se detuvo y entre ambos cayó un silencio tenso.

—Menma —Naruto se volvió completamente hacia él, dejó su lata de café encima de la maquina expendedora y acortó las distancias entre ambos en dos zancadas—. No sé qué es lo que te estás trayendo entre manos, pero —lo agarro por el cuello de su toga —deja de estar husmeando donde no se te ha llamado —espetó con frialdad.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron, uno con malicia y el otro con fría ira.

—¿O sino qué? —Menma acercó un poco más su rostro al de su hermano, hablando con sobrada calma—. ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo? ¿Vas a esconderte otra vez? —Menma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ironía mientras Naruto alzaba su puño para enterrarlo de nuevo en su vivo reflejo.

—Menma-san, le están llamando los... ¡Whoa, whoa! —a puros trompicones la rubia se colocó entre ambos hombres, separándolos apenas—. ¡Menma-san, Uzumaki-san! —exclamó ella.

—Naruto, tenemos... —tanto Menma como la rubia de lentes volvieron sus miradas hacia el pasillo—. ¡Hey, hey, _oi_! —Shikamaru tomó a Naruto por debajo de las axilas y lo arrastró hacia atrás, Menma retrocedió un paso y Naruto se dejó arrastrar.

—¡Menma-san, qué...! —empezó a decir la rubia con lentes.

—No es nada, Shiho-chan —Menma se volvió —creo que dijiste que alguien me busca, será mejor apurar el paso —y se marchó por el pasillo contrario, siendo seguido luego por una tímida Shiho que hizo una breve reverencia a los otros dos.

—Shikamaru —el aludido tenía mala cara —puedes soltarme ya, no correré tras él —murmuró Naruto con tranquilidad.

—¡Eh, tú! —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Un grato saludo de hermanos —Naruto pasó de Shikamaru y tomó su lata de café —vámonos, tenemos que regresar a la sala, ¿no? —y antes de que el castaño dijera nada más, el rubio salió de allí.

—Tch, problemáticos hermanos —bufó, empezando a caminar para darle alcance.

 **-/-/-**

Se mantuvo tenso toda la mañana, había evitado por el resto de la misma a su hermano en los cortos recesos y esquivado las miradas interrogantes de Shikamaru.

Aquel había sido un caso extenuante pero habían logrado que se hiciera justicia. Se había marchado inmediatamente se había levantado la sesión, dejando a Shikamaru a cargo del joven Tadao.

—¡Uzumaki-san! —Naruto bajaba las escaleras del palacio de justicia de forma apresurada, sin mirar atrás ni volverse a responderle a los periodistas—. ¡Uzumaki-san! —volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a la víctima, Kurobane Ami acercarse aprisa hacia sí.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se volvía completamente.

—Kurobane-san —inclinó brevemente su rubia cabeza—. ¿Qué hace aquí fuera y sola? —miró más allá y vio que los periodistas les miraban un poco sorprendidos—. Si no quiere hablar con la prensa...

—¡M-muchísimas gracias! —los ojos amatistas de la joven le miraban con sinceridad con su ojo visible, el otro aún tenía una gasa, cubriendo la hinchazón—. Si no...

—Kurobane-san, ese es mi trabajo —relajó un poco los hombros —vivo para hacerle justicia a los demás —musitó con suavidad—. No debería estar aquí fuera sola.

Ella le miró un tanto sorprendida por su sinceridad.

—De igual modo, pudo solamente conformarse con lo evidente, yo... —respiro hondamente —¿Quién le hace justicia a usted, Uzumaki-san? —Naruto alzó una mano y acarició suavemente la cabeza de castaños cabellos de la joven—. L-lo siento, yo... —se encogió ella.

—Vive una vida feliz, Kurobane- _chan_ —y le sonrió de forma muy tenue, dando por concluida la conversación, le hizo una seña a un policía que pasaba y la envió con él devuelta al palacio de justicia.

Se volvió hacía su auto y respiro profundamente antes de entrar y pensar en las palabras de la joven.

¿Quién le hacía justicia a él? Negó suavemente con su cabeza, quizá él no merecía justicia como tal, pero ella...

Acarició su cuello de forma distraída con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba en el listado de contactos de su móvil y marcó al número que tenía años sin llamar.

 **-/-/-**

Aquello se sentía como un final. Su final. Le había sorprendido en sobremanera ver la llamada perdida de Naruto cuando fue a verificar su móvil que había dejado en la oficina, no le gustaba llevarlo encima cuando estaba dando rondas.

Sentía su corazón estrujado y su estómago pesado como hierro mientras esperaba con impaciencia los minutos que faltaban para que él llegará _(porque realmente iba a ir, ¿no?)_.

Le había devuelto la llamada con las manos frías. Escuchar su voz _(realmente escucharla)_ después de tanto tiempo trajo a memoria una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones. Pidió que se vieran aquella misma tarde en el café al que solían ir de novios y cuando las cosas en su matrimonio no iban en picada.

¿Qué querría? ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Dos días antes había corrido tras él para explicarle lo sucedió pero sencillamente se desvaneció en el aire. Quería disculparse y quería golpearlo, también quería golpear al estúpido de Menma por su atrevimiento.

¿La dejaría explicarse...? ¿Acaso...? Su garganta se cerró cuando lo vio aparecer por el rellano de las escaleras de la pequeña terraza del café, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándola. Se sintió como años atrás, cuando apenas estaban saliendo y él movía la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándola con afán y nerviosismo exteriorizados cuando rascaba su nuca de forma distraída.

Justo como ahora, sólo que al encontrarse sus miradas la suya ya no estaba cargada de alegría, sino de pesar y su expresión era algo casi parecido al tormento. Algo así como debía ser su propia expresión en ese momento.

—Sakura —soltó con suavidad cuando llegó hasta su mesa, quedándose de pie junto a la misma, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Aquello era más difícil de lo que ambos habían pensado.

—Naruto —correspondió ella con suavidad, señalando la silla frente a sí para que el rubio la ocupara.

—Lamento, ahm, haberte llamado de forma tan repentina —inclinó un poco su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba su chaqueta de cuero a un lado en la mesa.

—N-no, está bien —negó rápidamente ella, pero él la miró con algo parecido a la suspicacia mientras veía que aún llevaba su bata de médico —le pedí a Ino que cubriera el resto de mi turno, me lo debía.

—Yo no... —empezó a decir Naruto frunciendo el ceño, notando que ella pareció leer su mirada a la perfección. Como siempre.

Aquello no estaba bien, esa _familiaridad_ entre ambos no debería de existir ya.

—¿Porqué me has llamado, Naruto? —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose en su asiento—. No es que me siente mal —negó con su cabeza —pero tengo cinco años persiguiéndote y tú huyendo de mi.

Fue a decir algo, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada, se sentía molesto con ella pero también ansioso.

—¿Me has estado buscando todo este tiempo a pesar de estar con mi hermano? —inmediatamente la última palabra salió de su boca se arrepintió. A pesar de que la mirada de Sakura había sido mezcla de expectación y cautela en todo aquel rato, justo ahora era el reflejo vivo de la cólera—. Lo siento, no... —empezó a decir.

—Estuve cinco años buscando a mi esposo —le señaló —el cual solo se escondió en las sombras de su dolor —se puso de pie —y da la cara solo cuando el terreno que ha descuidado todo este tiempo parece amenazado.

—Sakura, lo estas diciendo como si fueras una especie de objeto o... —él también se puso de pie, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Tú me estas haciendo ver así —tomó su bolso y se colocó frente a él —todo este tiempo he aguardado con la esperanza de poder recuperarnos y avanzar juntos —lo golpeó con su dedo índice en el pecho—. ¿Qué clase de persona descarada y sin principios crees que soy que te estaría buscando si tuviese un amante? —le espetó con frialdad y sus verdes ojos brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas.

Cada palabra que ella le decía se clavaba como daga en su corazón, sentía que con cada toque de ese dedo en su pecho le recriminaba más y más.

—¡Ya basta, maldita sea, ya basta! —le sujeto la muñeca con su mano derecha—. Entonces, ¿porqué dejaste que él te besara? —gruñó con rabia—. Sé sincera conmigo, ¡has estado con Menma porque somos idénticos!

PAF. La sonora bofetada pareció resonar en la terraza desierta.

—Te has vuelto alguien muy despreciable, ¿eh, Uzumaki? —Sakura le miró con rabia mientras ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas—. Creo que habría sido mejor que me dijeras lo que pensabas desde un principio y habríamos terminado con esto hace mucho —Naruto aún tenía el rostro ligeramente ladeado por el impacto.

—Sí, soy alguien despreciable —hizo un poco más fuerte su agarre en la muñeca de ella —y merecía ese golpe —bajó un poco la cabeza —y todos los que quieras darme —su voz se torno rasposa, casi como si estuviera esforzándose por hablar.

—Suéltame Naruto —forcejeo un poco con el rubio y éste finalmente la soltó a regañadientes.

—Creo que —tomó su chaqueta y rebusco en los bolsillos interiores —mereces realmente alguien que pueda estar a tu lado, siempre —y dejó encima de la mesa el sobre que contenía el acta de divorcio—. Eres libre finalmente para que puedas encontrar a ese alguien —la desolación en el rostro de Naruto la hizo retroceder un poco.

—¿Qué quieres...?

El móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar pero ambos lo ignoraron, tratando de descifrarse el uno al otro, intentando ver un poco más allá de lo que era evidente en aquel momento.

—Sé feliz, Sakura —se inclinó hacia ella pero se detuvo a sólo centímetros de la frente femenina —y lo siento —el aliento cálido de Naruto movió algunas hebras que aún caían sobre su frente, haciéndole cosquillas.

El móvil siguió sonando y él respondió mientras se marchaba de allí como bólido, sin darle chance a siquiera reaccionar. Cuando el entumecimiento se le pasó, se dejó caer de golpe en la silla que había ocupado él por breves minutos mientras leía el dorso del sobre.

Se había acabado.

 **-/-/-**

—Vaya, ¿qué le hiciste a tus nudillos? —Menma se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón de la sala del pequeño apartamento de su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz salió pastosa y pesada, igual se las ingenió para mirar a su gemelo de muy mal talante.

—Viendo hacerte una mierda, eso hago —respondió con soltura Menma mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata negra. Naruto trató de soltar un chasquido con los dientes apretados pero le salió una especie de queja con gruñido al final.

—No jodas —Naruto apretó un lado de su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

—A mamá le encantaría lavarte la boca con jabón —rió Menma de forma queda mientras echaba sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás de forma relajada—. Así que hablaste con Sakura y terminaste cagándola por igual —la lata de cerveza que tenía Naruto en su mano derecha hizo el típico sonido del aluminio siendo aplastado.

—Déjame solo —y le aventó la lata estrujada a su gemelo—. Esto es culpa tuya —Menma colocó una expresión de fingida sorpresa.

—¿Mi culpa? —Inquirió, desabotonando los primeros botones de su blanca camisa—. Perdona, yo no fui quien abandonó a su esposa durante cinco años y le rehuía a cada intento de reunión —soltó con sorna; a medida que hablaba podía ver como el rostro embriagado de su hermano pasaba a la furia.

—¡¿Y eso te da el derecho de andar metido en su cama todo este tiempo?! —gritó Naruto con la mirada cargada de ira y dolor—. ¡Has estado ocupando mi espacio todo este maldito tiempo! —pero apenas termino la misma cuando el puño de Menma se hundió en su rostro y lo hizo caer de golpe en el sofá.

—Te voy a decir algo, hermanito —Menma se colocó encima de él, tronándose los dedos —puedes dudar de mi, pero hombre, ¿de ella? Esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar —Naruto le miró con estoicismo mientras un poco de sangre salía del labio inferior.

—Menma, no me jodas —lo empujó para tratar de incorporarse.

—Fue mi culpa, yo la besé —Menma lo empujó para que se quedará abajo —y da gracias que solo ha sido en esta ocasión —le limpió la sangre —te sacaste la lotería con esta mujer y realmente has desperdiciado el premio mayor —y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Pero qué mierdas hacías besándola —gruñó, incorporándose mientras tomaba a Menma por el cuello de la camisa.

—Porque tú mujer es hermosa —Naruto hizo su agarre más fuerte y Menma sonrió un poco más —y le tengo un gran aprecio que va de la mano del deseo.

—¡Tú...! —Naruto invirtió posiciones de un solo impulso, echando a su hermano hacia atrás mientras lo mantenía sujeto por el cuello.

—Me habría gustado que ella se olvidara de ti, o que al menos no supiera diferenciarnos de forma tan acertada —murmuró con suavidad —si Sakura te ha sido infiel, ha sido con el trabajo —espetó con cierta sorna—. Para ella, no hay otro idiota como tú —el menor de los dos sintió un nudo en la garganta que trataba de tragar mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Yo no la merezco...

Menma respiro profundo y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Eso lo sabemos de sobra —Naruto frunció el ceño y él sonrió—. Pero igual, ella te sigue eligiendo a ti y mira que yo soy más guapo —se burló.

—No puedo estar con ella, yo no... —se apartó de su hermano y se dejó caer al otro lado del sofá con pesadez.

Menma se enderezó y tomó una lata de cerveza de la mesita baja.

—¿Cuánto más vas a culparte por ello? —negó suavemente con su cabeza antes de dar un trago —ella te perdono, aunque tampoco había nada que perdonarte —bufó —si no hubiese sido tan cabezota ya tendría otro sobrino o dos —gruñó.

Naruto se tensó aún más al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras.

—Deja de...

—Te ha esperado todo este tiempo, se merece un premio, te ha esperado aún cuando la dejaste sola en medio del dolor que los asolaba a ambos —hizo una pausa —de haber estado yo en su lugar, te habría mandado a volar a la semana de haberme abandonado —se burló y Naruto le pegó con un cojín en la espalda.

—Idiota.

—No, ese eres tú —se volvió a mirar a su gemelo —yo soy muy inteligente —dio otro trago a su cerveza —por cierto, esto es por el puñetazo de ayer —y le pegó de nuevo.

—¡Menma, maldito desgraciado! —se quejó Naruto, acariciando su mejilla y barbilla.

—Mejor usa los cojones que tienes para atrapar criminales en reconciliarte con tu mujer —se echó hacia atrás —aunque eres tan increíblemente cobarde —suspiró y Naruto lo pateo —te apuesto a que no podrás reconciliarte ni queriendo —enarcó una ceja cargada de altivez.

—Mi relación con ella no es de apuestas, además, eres un juez, no deberías decir esas cosas —Naruto limpiaba la sangre que seguía brotando de su labio.

—No he dicho que lo sea, pero si llegases a fallar, quiero que bailes en falda y sujetador de cocos en el día de la independencia —Naruto abrió sus ojos y soltó un _"¿qué?"_ alarmado—. Si ganas, me teñire mi rubio cabello de negro —le miró con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

—Lo tuyo suena muy sencillo —gruñó Naruto —pero igual no pienso caer en tu juego —espetó, cruzándose de brazos mientras Menma relajaba un poco su expresión.

Aquello solo era cuestión de pocos minutos para que su hermano menor se pusiera de pie y fuese en busca de su cuñada, estaba seguro.

 **-/-/-**

Movía el pie derecho de forma insistente. _Malditos tics_ , pensó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Apretó la mandíbula y se dispuso a largarse de nuevo por donde había llegado pero antes de, tocó la puerta una vez más, antes de volverse.

—Esto es ridículo —bufó en voz baja mientras zapateaba un poco el pie izquierdo y veía la hora en el reloj en su muñeca—. Se te ocurre justo venir a estas horas —negó con su cabeza, decidido a marcharse.

—¿Sueles tener este tipo de conversaciones contigo mismo? —Naruto trago en seco y se congeló justo donde estaba—. ¿O te gusta irrumpir la paz del vecindario con tus monólogos? —Naruto bajo un poco la cabeza —dependiendo de tu respuesta, decidiré si llamo o no a la policía.

Por su tono, sabía que hablaba en serio. Se volvió con lentitud y la encontró apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados por el pecho, con una bata celeste cubriéndola.

—Ahm... yo... —balbuceó él con suavidad, repentinamente nervioso _(más de lo que ya estaba)_.

—Tienes cinco minutos para responder y ya te quedan cuatro —espetó ella, mirándole con ojos fríos.

—Sabes que llamar a la policía es ridículo en este caso, ¿verdad? —masculló él, dando dos pasos cortos y titubeantes hacia ella.

—No creo que te dejen inmune por estar rondando a las tres de la madrugada en una propiedad privada —ella miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera —te quedan tres minutos.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Estamos haciéndolo justo ahora —ella enarcó una ceja y él se sentía a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —gruñó Naruto, frunciendo su ceño profundamente.

—Creí que habías expresado tu parecer unas horas atrás —la voz de ella se quebró por una milésima de segundo—. No creo que tengamos nada más que decirnos —se recompuso de inmediato haciéndolo sentir más culpable.

—No, no dije nada de lo que quería decir realmente —exclamó en voz baja, abriendo sus brazos —deja de actuar así —pidió.

—Tienes un minuto —Sakura ignoró sus últimas palabras y le miró con seriedad—. Debo despertar temprano para trabajar —señaló.

Naruto dejo escapar el aire entre sus dientes apretados, por algún extraño motivo la actitud de ella le enojaba y excitaba a la vez.

—Lo siento —respiro profundamente —solo quería disculparme —alzó la mirada al techo del porche y dejó escapar el aire lentamente —fui muy tonto, aún lo soy —cerró sus ojos un instante —pero quería... —bajó su mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

Ella mordía suavemente su labio inferior, un claro signo de su tensión y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué más querías, Naruto? —susurró ella con el rostro compungido—. ¿Qué más...? —las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta mientras los labios que había añorado por años buscaban los suyos.

La sensación era familiar pero también se sentía desconocida, los labios de Naruto se movieron con increíble delicadeza sobre los de ella, buscando la forma de profundizar el beso. Él no la tocaba pero se mantenía firmemente sujeto al marco de la puerta.

—Déjame volver —susurró él apenas separando sus labios de los de ella —quiero regresar —gruñó.

—Eres un total descarado —ella golpeó su pecho con uno de sus puños —te pasaste todo este tiempo huyendo...

—Tenía miedo y más que miedo, culpa —la interrumpió él —sentí que te lo había quitado todo —apretó la mandíbula mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Quitarme...? —balbuceó Sakura, sin comprender mientras bajaba su puño.

—Si yo hubiese estado más alerta, pude haber evitado lo de tu padre —él se alejó otro tanto más de ella —sé lo importante que era para ti, era tu único familiar y yo... —sus azules ojos lucían atormentados —aún cuando atrape al culpable mi propia culpa no desapareció.

—Naruto...

—A raíz de ello también perdimos a nuestro hijo —los dedos de Naruto se crisparon en la madera —y me dije que solamente había traído desgracia a tu vida, cuando me mirabas diciendo que no me culpabas no podía creerte porque yo me culpaba de todo ello —a medida que hablaba su voz se tornaba más y más ronca —yo no me perdonaba, Sakura-chan —algo se agitó dentro de ella al escucharle llamarla así.

Lo escuchaba y el inmenso deseo que tenía de abrazarlo y consolarlo solamente crecían más y más.

—Eres un idiota —la voz de ella tembló a causa de contener el llanto —un gran y soberano idiota —Naruto mordía su labio superior mientras asentía.

—Lo he escuchado un poco durante estos últimos años —soltó una risa sin gracia —pensé que si me mantenía lejos podrías ser feliz, pero tampoco quería liberarte del todo de mi, soy muy egoísta —ladeó su cabeza —quería tu felicidad sin que me dejaras del todo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Huí todo este tiempo porque no encontré jamás el valor de mirarte de nuevo a la cara, me sentía avergonzado, aún lo estoy. Te abandoné cuando más necesitabas de mi, con dos pérdidas dolorosas —negó con su cabeza —y no estuve ahí para ser tu soporte —la garganta de Naruto dolía, quería llorar pero se contenía.

—Eres increíblemente estúpido —las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sakura mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Jamás te culpe de nada, no tienes la culpa de nada de ello —soltó un bufido —ciertamente de mis progenitores papá era el único que me quedaba, pero tú también eras mi familia, _aún_ eres mi familia —acarició el puente de su nariz—. Te obsesionaste demasiado con ello...

Naruto asentía suavemente, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

—Yo... —aclaro su garganta —lamento lo de esta tarde, lamento todo el dolor de estos años pasados —se sentía cansado, muy cansado —realmente quiero que volvamos a intentarlo, Sakura-chan —soltó sin pensarlo mucho —pero sigo teniendo miedo y aún sigo sin perdonarme.

—Lo que me resulta más difícil de perdonarte en estos momentos más que tu cobardía es que hayas pensado por un solo instante que te he sido infiel con tu hermano —espetó, limpiándose las lágrimas mirándole con seriedad mientras el ponía una expresión aún más arrepentida si era posible —aunque son idénticos, él jamás será tú.

—Lo sé y...

—Y espero que sepas que el incidente de ayer solo sucedió en esta ocasión —Naruto asintió.

—También lo sé —extendió una de sus manos para acariciar con sus dedos una de las mejillas de ella —hable con Menma —su tono fue algo reticente —y él me aclaró la situación —sus miradas se encontraron —lo siento —murmuró con suavidad.

¿Cuánto había esperado por aquello? ¿Cuánto había anhelado tenerlo a su lado de nuevo?

—Vas a tener que cortejarme de nuevo —señaló Sakura, acariciando con su dedo índice el labio inferior de Naruto —somos casi dos desconocidos —espetó.

—Puedo intentarlo —asintió él, permitiéndose sentir la suave caricia —quiero intentarlo.

—Entonces, lo vamos a intentar, de nuevo —frunció un poco su ceño —por ahora, vas a aceptar mi cordial invitación a limpiarte esa fea herida, voy haciéndome la idea de cómo tú y Menma se comunicaron —Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la mirada reprobatoria de ella.

—Dame otro beso —pidió —probablemente eso me ayude más —y alzó sus cejas, haciendo que ella ríese.

—¿Este es tu nuevo método de cortejo? —Inquirió.

—Estoy muy oxidado en el área —acarició la barbilla femenina —prometo ponerme en práctica con ello desde mañana —su voz se había tornado increíblemente ronca y su mirada a pesar de tener ese aire melancólico parecía brillar con algo más.

—No dejes para mañana... —empezó a decir, antes de buscar los labios masculinos con los suyos.

—Luego —respondió Naruto cortando el beso por un breve instante antes de retomarlo. Quizá no podía sentirse del todo perdonado, pero probablemente con ella de nuevo a su lado podría encontrar la redención.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Sabe que es de pésima educación entrar a la oficina de alguien y esperarle para apuntarle con un arma? —Menma entró de forma relajada a su oficina, a pesar de haber notado ya que alguien le apuntaba desde un costado con un arma.

—Usted ha destruido a mi familia —la voz fría de Hajikata Makoto atravesó la habitación, no sorprendiendo al rubio.

—No, Hajikata-san, usted mismo la destruyó —Menma esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se volvió hacía él mientras encendía la luz de la oficina —cuando decidió hacer la vista gorda de todas las fechorías de su hijo mayor.

—Te ofrecí un ascenso a lo más alto, joyas únicas, mujeres, dinero... —negó con su castaña cabeza —pude poner el mundo a tus pies si solo aceptabas mis condiciones —alzó de forma más recta el brazo con el cual sostenía el arma.

—El mundo a mis pies —Menma se arremango las mangas de su camisa —por favor, señor Hajikata, no me haga reír —entrecerró sus ojos un instante —¿cree que venir aquí y apuntarme con un arma me hará doblegarme? Mi decisión esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás —soltó con frialdad.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta...! —Hajikata disparó por encima del hombro de Menma, aunque éste ni se inmutó—. ¡¿Sabes acaso lo que has hecho?! —le gritó —¡has hundido la reputación de mi familia! ¡nos has reducido a escoria de la sociedad! ¡Obligaste a mi hijo menor a confesar en contra de su hermano! —otro disparo al aire—. ¡¿Cómo piensas arreglar eso, maldito desgraciado?!

Menma tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras la mirada de Hajikata estaba llena de locura y desesperación.

—Yo no tengo que arreglar nada, cumplí con mi deber —empezó a caminar hacia el hombre —usted debe de pensar cómo afectará esto por igual a la reputación de su familia, ¿tratar de matar al juez después de que la sentencia ha sido dictada? —se detuvo a paso y medio del hombre—. Por favor, no me haga reír —bufó sin rastro de gracia en su tono o rostro.

—Si te mato puedo pedir revisión del caso con otro juez, otro que hundirá tu memoria —alzó el arma hasta apuntar al rostro de Menma —y restablecerá el honor de mi familia —dijo con voz aguda y de forma rápida.

—Entonces deje de estar balbuceando y solo hágalo —Menma se cruzó de brazos —estoy esperando —el rostro de Makoto se torno pálido y la mano con la que sostenía el arma empezó a temblar.

—¡¿Crees que voy a dudar como antes?! —le gritó, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa con su mano libre—. ¡Voy a matarte, voy a matarte, _voyamatarte_! —Gritó Makoto de forma rápida y desesperada mientras colocaba la punta del cañón de la pistola en la mejilla de Menma—. Y luego haré lo mismo con ese imbécil hermano tuyo —saboreo, mirándole de forma desquiciada.

—Estoy esperando —musitó Menma, alzando una ceja, notó el cambio en la expresión de Makoto, de la emoción desesperada a la ira.

Con un grito de guerra Hajikata Makoto jaló el gatillo pero Menma fue más ágil y movió el rostro justo a tiempo para que la bala apenas le pasara rozando la mejilla mientras empujaba al hombre por el pecho con las palmas abiertas.

—¡¿Qué...?! —Makoto fue a apuntarle de nuevo al rubio pero éste le agarro la mano que sostenía el arma y se la dobló, haciendo que se apuntará a sí mismo, justo al cuello.

—¿Cree acaso que todo este tiempo siendo un juez no he recibido ofertas igual de tentadoras o quizá poco más? —Menma lo redujo a nada en el suelo y siguió doblándole la mano hasta que el cañón caliente rozara el cuello de Hajikata—. Por favor, Hajikata-san, piense claramente en lo que está haciendo.

—Voy a destruirte —le escupió el hombre con mirada iracunda, emitiendo un leve quejido —tal como tú has hecho conmigo —la mirada gris del hombre estaba cargada de determinación.

—Buena suerte, Hajikata-san —respondió Menma de forma fría e impersonal.

—¡Uzumaki-san! ¡Menma-san! —la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe con dos oficiales armados y de mirada preocupada.

—Calma muchachos, todo bajo control —hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que esposaran a Hajikata—. Han venido justo a tiempo.

—La señorita de la oficina de al lado dio la alarma, dijo que escucho disparos —el más alto de los dos le quitó el arma a Makoto y miró a Menma con su ojo visible ya que el otro lo cubría su cabello castaño—. ¿Seguro que está bien, señor?

Menma se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—No te preocupes, Izumo —esbozó una tenue sonrisa —esta herida ha sido más superficial de lo que crees.

—Aún así debería ir a que lo revisaran al hospital —señaló el pelinegro con una bendita cruzando su nariz.

—Kotetsu tiene razón —Izumo corroboró a su compañero mientras colocaba las esposas en las muñecas de Makoto.

—Lo haré, lo haré —afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro—. Gracias por su pronta ayuda, caballeros.

Kotetsu e Izumo se miraron y negaron con sus cabezas.

—¿Cómo logró entrar usted aquí, Hajikata-san? —cuestionó Kotetsu en voz alta, ayudando a Izumo a poner al hombre de pie—. Tiene muchas explicaciones que dar.

—Prometo que me vengare, Uzumaki —las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron y Menma al final asintió de forma queda.

—Lo estaré esperando, Makoto- _san_ —se hizo a un lado para que pasarán y escuchó como Izumo le dictaba sus derechos mientas avanzaban.

—Con su permiso, nos retiramos —Kotetsu hizo una breve reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta frente a sí, reverencia que Menma corroboró.

Menma dejo escapar el aire en cuanto la puerta se cerró y se mantuvo doblado, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Empezó a notar su corazón acelerado y el sudor frío bajarle por el cuello; se había salvado, una vez más, por los pelos.

—Ah, ah, necesito vacaciones —suspiro con el aliento entrecortado mientras trataba de regularizar su pulso.

¿Cuántas veces más se enfrentaría a la muerte de aquella manera?

 **-/-/-**

—Vaya, esa es una sonrisa de que tuvimos una buena noche —le saludo Sasuke mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Cállate —soltó Naruto con el ceño fruncido pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras llevaba la lata de café a sus labios.

—Oh, oh —Shikamaru asomó la cabeza por su cubículo—. Hombre, el problemático no lo ha negado —tenía un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios y miró a Sasuke con rostro sorprendido—. ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?

—Hmm, vete a saber —Sasuke encendió el monitor de su computadora —¿la lotería?

—No creo, es muy huraño, no gasta su dinero en esas cosas —negó Shikamaru mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en la división del cubículo—. ¿Dormir sin pesadillas, quizá?

—Qué va, alomejor fue a un strip club —Naruto tomaba de a sorbos de su lata de café, mirando a uno y a otro sacando hipótesis ridículas sobre su aspecto relajado.

— _Nah_ , seguramente Kushina-san le dio _Ramen_ casero —Sasuke se volvió en su asiento y miró a Shikamaru, torciendo los labios en un claro gesto de _"es muy posible"_.

—Oigan, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí —pidió, mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—No gruño —puntualizó Sasuke, examinando unos documentos.

—Debe haber sido algo demasiado bueno —Señaló Shikamaru, removiendo el cigarrillo apagado de sus labios.

—Y toda esa calma incluso sabiendo que su hermano mayor fue casi asesinado esta mañana —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos —y no esta inmutado.

—Estoy empezando a inclinarme por tu idea del strip club —asintió Shikamaru de forma queda.

—Chicos, vamos, ya basta, estoy aquí, joder —gruñó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

Tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke soltaron una risita.

—Ahí está el gruñón malhumorado de siempre —Sasuke se puso de pie, colocándose frente a Naruto con los brazos cruzados—. Anda, escúpelo.

—Cierto, cuéntanos que te tiene de tan increíble y extraño buen humor —siguió Shikamaru, volviendo a llevarse el cigarrillo apagado a los labios.

—Mierda, no sabía que tenía dos señoras chismosas por compañeros —bufó Naruto, negando con su cabeza. Los otros dos solo se escogieron de hombros—. Menma esta bien, fui a verlo antes de venir, tiene una ligera marca en la mejilla por la bala y una casi invisible quemadura por la boquilla de la pistola.

—Así que Hajikata-san pensaba que estaba jugando con un niño —Sasuke soltó un chasquido —imaginó que Menma esta histérico por las heridas y marcas.

—Le aseguraron que no dejará cicatriz, así que esta tranquilo —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y Shikamaru torció el gesto.

—¿Y? —cuestionó el castaño con mirada apática.

—¿Y qué? —espetó Naruto haciéndose el desentendido.

—No nos obligues a interrogarte —Sasuke se tronó los dedos.

Y Naruto rió ante el rostro intimidatorio de su amigo.

—Ya, ya —alzó sus manos delante de sí en defensa —no hay necesidad de ser agresivos —tomó aire y dijo de manera muy rápida — _meestoyreconciliandoconSakura-chan._

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, mirando de forma incrédula a Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Entendiste algo? —preguntó Shikamaru en un muy fingido tono bajo.

—Solo " _Sakura-chan_ " al final —empezaron a recrear las palabras de Naruto de forma más lenta y colocaron rostros apáticamente sorprendidos.

—¡Joder, hombre! ¡Reconciliación a estas alturas! —silbó Shikamaru.

—Queremos detalles —musitó Sasuke —¿ella te golpeó con su puños primero o te cerró la puerta en plena cara para hacerte reaccionar?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No tienen trabajo que hacer, aparte de andar como dos chismosas? —bufó, enarcando una ceja.

—Pues... —la puerta del detective en jefe se abrió vociferando los apellidos de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

—Mierda hombre, es como una maldición —Shikamaru negó con su cabeza —había tanta paz...

—Pero Naruto tenía que invocar a Oni-Ibiki y quitarnos la diversión —Sasuke tomó un portafolio de su escritorio—. Vas a tener que hablar mas tarde sí o sí —le advirtió antes de marcharse con Shikamaru a la oficina de Morino.

Naruto les sacó la lengua y se volvió a su computadora, sonriendo como un idiota. Había pasado casi todo el resto de la madrugada con Sakura, habían hablado lo suficiente para tener la sensación de que se estaban conociendo de nuevo.

La sensación que tenía consigo era como si se hubiese enamorado completamente otra vez de la misma persona y no le desagradaba para nada. Había extrañado a montones tomar el café con ella en la mañana o verla olvidar las llaves de la casa en el comedor.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Uzumaki habla —respondió sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—¡Oh, así que Sasuke tenía razón, sí que estamos de muy buenos ánimos! —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz del mayor de los Uchiha al otro lado de la línea.

Ese Sasuke no se aguantó ni diez minutos en mandarle un mensaje a Itachi, debía admirar su valor de andar texteando delante de Morino.

—Agradezco tu preocupación por mi estado de ánimo, Itachi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —saludó algo desganado, había tenido la pequeñísima esperanza de que fuese Sakura.

—Puedo escuchar tu corazón romperse —se rió Itachi al otro lado mientras metía su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro hecho a la medida —pero tu corazón roto puede esperar, en esta ocasión te llamo porque creo que esto puede serles útil a ti y Menma-chan —canturreó.

Naruto aguardo pacientemente a que Itachi terminará de dictar algunas órdenes al otro lado. El cabello de su nuca se erizó por la expectación.

—Bueno, solo dilo —murmuró Naruto.

—Estuve de turno en el aeropuerto —Itachi miró el reloj de su muñeca —secreto, ya sabes —añadió —pero encontré algo bastante peculiar a través de una de las cámaras de vigilancia —hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba aire—. Se captó la imagen de un hombre muy parecido al dibujo del expediente " _K_ " —finalizó con voz calma.

Naruto sintió su pulso acelerarse.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —murmuró en voz baja, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro.

—Es muy parecido, utiliza otro nombre, pero la cicatriz en el rostro es la misma, de todos modos les envié los archivos por correo a ti y Menma-chan, lo recomendable es que lo vean juntos y analicen, yo mantendré un ojo en todo esto, si llego a saber algo más, se los haré saber —Itachi miró al cielo brevemente y su compañero le dio un toque en el hombro para hacerle saber que ya debían abordar el avión —debo irme pero, Naruto-kun —hizo una pausa —no pierdas la cabeza de nuevo —y colgó.

El Uzumaki se quedó unos minutos mirando la pantalla sintiendo su corazón martillear con fuerza en sus costillas, sacudió la cabeza y entró a la aplicación de mensajería rápida para enviarle un mensaje a su gemelo mientras salía de la oficina.

—« _Itachi dice que es posible que viera al sospechoso del caso "K", quizás finalmente podamos reabrir el caso del asesinato de papá, voy para allá_ » —salió corriendo para tomar el ascensor mientras su hermano respondía el mensaje.

« _Te estoy esperando_ ».

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, quizás finalmente podrían obtener la justicia que tanto buscaban desde que empezaron.

Una justicia de acero.

Una ley sin torceduras.

 **«Una ley...»**

 **«Inquebrantable»**

 **—Ley—**

 **"Fin"**

 **Agradecimientos a** :

 **Kumikoson4:** * _se sonroja_ * me halagan tu palabras, en serio, me alegra que la versatilidad que trato de impregnar en cada escrito sea de tu agrado, eso me llena de felicidad. Me honra saber que te gusta cada faceta que presento de nuestro amado rubio, siempre trato de que sea lo suficientemente creíble y " _básicamente esencial_ " al original, espero estarlo logrando. Nuestra **Sakura-chan** es su fortaleza, su motor, de eso no hay duda. Espero que el final de esta historia experimental sea de tu agrado por igual, ¡un gran abrazo y de corazón, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Cassie McCormick:** ¡Holaaa~~! Estoy pensando en hacerlo si ( _demandarte ante_ _ **Menma-kun**_ ) hahaha, estoy más que segura que eso te hará sufrir mucho _(siii, claroooo)_. Sin quererlo, pusiste un peso sobre mis hombros del tipo _"¡ella esta leyendo por el género, haz algo digno!"_ espero que no quedes muy decepcionada en general o con el final _(se hace bolita)_. En verdad trate de mantenerlo todo en un ambiente " _oscuro_ " gran parte, hasta el desenlace de los tribunales, espero que no quede tan chafa como yo pienso que quedo ( _ **LOL**_ ). De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo final llene tus expectativas y no quieras matarme por el final ( _gotita de sudor_ ), un gran abrazo, ¡prometo seguir experimentando con algo más oscuro sobre **Menma** y **Naruto**! ¡Is a promise!

 **ASUKA02** : Es que **Menma** es un tío muy guay, todo elegante y entregado a hacer justicia a los demás. Espero que la explicación de la distancia de **Naruto** y **Sakura** no te haga mirarme mal _(risita nerviosa)_ pero, _meh_ , que quedaron en buenos términos al final _(?)_ , **Menma** quiere hacerle el favor, pero **Sakurita** no se deja, jajaja, un apapacho y espero que tampoco quieras matarme por el, ehm, final, jaja.

 **Guest:** ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Sí! Siempre queda algo de mi para dar, no he muerto :D. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, siempre me animan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, en serio. Hahaha, me alegra por igual que esta nueva vertiente que estoy experimentando por igual te resulte increíble, ciertamente **Menma** es más calmado _(pero tiene su carácter por igual)_ mientras que **Naruto** es más explosivo. Ciertamente ambos se compensan, uno en el tribunal y otro atrapando a los malhechores. Espero que el desenlace final de esta historia por igual tenga el mismo efecto o aún mejor que el _**OneShot**_ anterior, en serio, oró para que no quieran hacer mi cabeza rodar por el final, jaja, un apapacho grande, enorme y de verdad, muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :*

 **Sakuita 01:** Hahaha, eso decían las malas lenguas, que **Menma** salía _(y las fotos también xD)_ , hahaha, corazón de pollo, muero xD, por favor, aterriza un momento a leer esto y dejarme saber qué tu parece princesa, tus palabras me han hecho volar a mí, créeme. Espero que te animes en algún momento a publicar tu historia, ten por seguro que yo te leería sin dudarlo :3, ciertamente pensé hacer un trío, lo juro, pero luego me distraje y termino la cosa así, pero quién sabe, quizás en un futuro, muahaha; yup, **Sakura** sigue siendo la esposa de **Naruto** contra viento y marea y él su esposito entregado a su manera, en definitiva, espero que el desenlace de todo esto sea de tu agrado y me permitas saber tu preciosa opinión, ¡un apapacho reina para ti y tu príncipe bello! _(Esta más grande y guapo cada día, Dios lo bendiga!) (La stalkea en Facebook xD)._

 **Yum-yum:** ¡Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que el primer _**shot**_ captará tu atención, el segundo en definitiva es muchísimo más largo pero más completo _(?)_ los fantasmas de **Naruto** se responden en la historia, también sobre lo de **Cruel Junior** , lo siento, ser tan sexy es un defecto de fábrica de **Menma** ; no, realmente no hay otra cosa más atractiva que los gemelos **Uzumaki** , a excepción de que los dos sean tuyos *o*, **Menma** y el pepino, eeeeehhhm * _censurado_ * y... ¡gracias a ti por leerme, en serio! Por tus palabras de apoyo, espero de verdad que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, un gran abrazo.

 **-/-/-**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Sin contar los agradecimientos, la historia tiene un total de 27 páginas, muchísimo más de lo que pensé, pero a medida que iba escribiendo, sentí que debía darle explicaciones a ciertas cosas y a más y más y así quedo xD.

No voy a explayarme más con la nota final, sinceramente espero que este escrito experimental haya sido de su agrado, quizá no tuvo tanto crimen como se esperaba, pero prometo compensarles con algo más oscuro _(ajem, ajem)_.

Les dejare una pista _(es_ _ **ENORME**_ _)_ del título de dicha historia, es una palabra que define al doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva _(no diré el origen de dicha palabra porque ya sería demasiado, en serio, sería literalmente gritarles el título xD)_ más claro de ahí y se daña xD.

Por mientras, muchísimas gracias por leerme, espero de corazón que el final de " **Ley** " sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido todo mi desarrollo _"criminalístico_ " hasta ahora, un gran abrazo y espero que disfruten del pequeño acertijo _(que de acertijo no tiene nada xD)_ , ¡hasta la siguiente actualización!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
